


Let's play Switch (FrUk Secret Santa)

by MaryEve



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, FACE Family, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryEve/pseuds/MaryEve
Summary: France and England decided to give Smash a try while they wait for their sons to come back during a snowstorm.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Let's play Switch (FrUk Secret Santa)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot for my FrUK server's secret santa 2019. Please excuse the change of genre in the middle. I got a person who asked for "Lvl 100 Arthur laughing at his noob lvl 5 boyfriend" who left the event so the other person I got asked for fluff.

“Oh!! Choose this one!” 

Francis pointed at the telly. Arthur, knowing him too well, pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course this bloody git wanted to play the floating boat stage with the rainbow in the background. But, whatever. Arthur would beat him on any stage especially since he chose to fight as the angelic ranger, Pit. Francis taunted his husband by telling him he was just playing as cupid.

“He is not cupid, frog! He’s a warrior capable of flying and beating pricks like you. And why did you even pick a girl? Is it because you are a princess?” 

Francis smirked as he stared at the telly and simply replied: “you will see, chéri.” 

The Englishman rolled his eyes and prepared his fingers on the controller. How did they end up at their son's house playing video games during a snowstorm? It just gave England an excuse to beat the shit out of his husband over again, even if the wars against each other were far behind them.

Arthur, sitting backward on a chair, looked way too tense as he played the game meanwhile Francis, who sat on the couch, legs crossed, played as if he was picking flowers in a field. This bloody frog thought he could beat him while looking all pretty as if it would make him win. So far, Arthur managed to kill Princess Peach once under 3 minutes, but the way Francis played her frustrated him. 

"Would you stop using your arse as the only attack you use!" 

France replied with a chuckle and teased his husband back with a fake pout. 

"I thought you loved my butt, Artie d'amour." 

"Shut up"

Arthur got competitive but deep down, he enjoyed this, and the same for Francis. Both smirked at the thought of beating the other. As the match progressed, Francis' eyes and eyebrows became sharper. His character had died three times already but Pit, even though he had 130% damage, just would not die. 

"Mais pourquoi tu meurs pas, merde?" 

Oh the tables have turned and Arthur's smirk grew larger as he felt Francis get more and more frustrated. 

"What's wrong, Francis? Your bottom couldn't save the day this time?" Arthur snorted. 

"T'inquiète. It will later." 

"Isn't my day today? You want me to fuck you twice in the same day."

"Oh no. I meant you. Because you are my bottom." 

As France retorted, the princess gave one last hit with her butt, and England finally died, making the Frenchman squee in happiness and his husband clench at the controller. 

"Must I remind you that I am still winning, and there is only one minute left? ALSO, what do you mean I'm your bottom?! Do you see who has the upper hand right now?" 

From the corner of his eye, Arthur could see a smirk on his husband's face. 

"Ah yes. But I mean in bed, rosbif." 

"You know damn well I'm dominating you in this fucking game and anywhere else in the world, including the bed." 

"Oh really?" Francis paused the game, turned his head toward his soulmate. 

If he couldn't beat him in a video game, Francis would just have it another way. His way. 

"The bloody fuck you think you are doing, frog? Unpause the game this inst-" 

While Arthur was speaking, Francis got up, grabbed his husband's face and snogged him. Even though the Frenchman heard protest moans from Arthur, neither of them broke the kiss. Slowly, Arthur melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, bringing him closer. He only broke the contact of their mouth when he realised his seating position was a bit uncomfortable for snogging. He got up and pushed Francis back to where he had initially been sitting so he could straddle him. With lust in his eyes, Francis smirked and bit his bottom lip. As he interviewed his fingers with Arthur's, Francis whispered some sweet french words in his ears. His warm breath tickled Arthur's ear and the words danced in his mind. 

Arthur always denied how much Francis' voice and accent made his heart lightened up and warm, exactly like he was snuggled up in a blanket, either reading a good book or crocheting. Comforting and exciting all at once. 

"I hate you, Francis Bonnefoy." 

Arthur couldn't help but smile even though his words could be seen as hurtful if it was said by anyone else and France knew that. He smiled back with the same softened eyes as Arthur. 

"Moi aussi, je t'aime de tout mon coeur." 

The Frenchman ran his thumb back and forth on his husband's cheek, staring at his sharp forest eyes. He could see through him. Arthur could curse at him all day, but Francis knew his heart soften at the thought of him. He knew behind the strong stone wall was a garden full of roses and blooming trees. However, it wasn't always the case before England and France stopped denying their affection to each other. Before Francis, the garden inside Arthur had withered and smelt like a 100 years old corpse that had been stuck inside a coffin all these times. 

As the Englishman stared back into his pretty husband's eyes, his eyes lit up as he recalled the game. 

"You're just delaying the inevitable, love." Arthur glanced at the pause menu screen then back at Francis. He got up from Francis' lap to sit next to him. The other smiled and turned his body toward Arthur. 

"Toi aussi, lapin." 

Francis lightly tapped his husband's lips with his finger, just like a fairy would tap their wand to use magic. 

"Alright. What do you think of finishing this game then we can fuck?" 

France blinked and shook his head. 

"So obscene, Angleterre. You were doing good. What happened to romance?" 

"It went up your arse." 

He gestured two fingers moving up. France sighed, rolling his eyes, but smiling teasingly. 

"Are you sure it didn't go into yours?" 

England frowned and grabbed both controllers, handing him one. 

"Wish. Maintenant, ferme ta gueule et joue." 

Francis' charming laugh echoed in his ears. He could tell him everyday how much Arthur was cute as a cat and adorable as a bunny. He could kiss his skin every night and wrap him in his love, watching him melt in his arms that Arthur would still affirm that he wasn't cute, but indeed very manly and he would ramble on about his pirate and punk days. Francis grabbed the controller and unpaused the game. 

Obviously, England ended up winning the game and the next one as well since his husband demanded revenge. This time, Arthur played as Link and Francis as Marth. The swords fight almost ended in a draw and Marth got so close to winning until Link broke the smash ball and got his final smash. At least, England would have to be skillful at something. It turned out it was video games and crocheting. However, France wasn't too happy about his losses and pouted, turning his head away from him. Arthur stretched his arm around Francis shoulders. 

"Don't be like that, love. You're way better than me in a lot of other things." 

"Of course I am." 

Arthur rolled his eyes, but brought his lover closer and laid Francis' head on his shoulder, as he kissed his temple. Francis just let him, mainly because he was at the receiving end this time and he would definitely not complain about it. Arthur ran two fingers in his soft long blond hair just like he was brushing them with his fingers. Both his hair and skin felt like silk under Arthur's hand and he wondered why he didn't touch his husband more. Because, while he was getting caressed, his french mouth finally shut up and his angelic face peacefully relaxed. He noticed his skin feeling cold when his hand moved down on his hand to hold. 

He supposed that even though they visited Matthew once in a while, they tried to avoid visiting during the winter as it could get frigid. Outside, it must have felt like -20c (-4f) and the wind and snow blew against the windows. 

As his hand slid back up his arm and through his hair, Arthur let Francis get comfortable and lay his head on his lap, grabbing the blanket on the other side of the couch and covering himself with it. England couldn't stop himself to fawn over how gorgeous and fluffy his husband looked. He often wondered how he didn't deserve his love, yet, France never doubted how much he loved Arthur nor how much Arthur loved him. How lucky must he be to call Francis his. 

Later, a blond violet-eyed boy with glasses arrived home with a few grocery bags in one hand and a coffee tray in the other. As he yelled at his brother to hurry his ass off cause it was colder than their dad's heart, he put down the bags on the kitchen table and noticed Francis leaning against Arthur while he held him. They looked too peaceful not to be asleep. The moment didn't last long as the so-called brother got inside.

"Dude! You wouldn't believe how huge that moose was!!" 

Alfred dropped the grocery bags in a thumping sound, getting his coat off carelessly. Arthur rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

"I know, Al. I was there. Right next to you when we almost hit it." 

As Alfred took the bags to the kitchen, he passed the living room where his dads were cuddling. 

"Dude. That's gay." 

Francis, who woke up a bit after Arthur, laughed at his son's comment while his husband sighed. 

"Congratulations. You finally noticed, lad." 

Matthew retorted how Alfred was also gay and the brother proceeded to wrestle him on the kitchen floor. Francis turned his head up to stare at Arthur and smiled. 

"Ils ne changeront jamais ces deux-là" 

England glanced at them and held Francis closer to him. 

"I suppose they really are our sons." 

France placed his arms on England's and happily squeezed like he would hug him then turned his head to kiss his husband's cheek.

As simple as it seemed, Francis finally found happiness in the way he shared his life with Arthur and every other nations. Some were closer to his heart than others, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He never expected to have loved this grumpy sweet man as deeply as he did at that moment. But he did and he felt no regret about it. Even after all these years, he would never get tired of looking into those green eyes and seeing the hidden garden of roses in them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Chéri: dear / darling.  
> Mais pourquoi tu meurs pas, merde?: Why don't you die already, damn it?  
> T'inquiète: Don't worry.  
> Moi aussi, je t'aime de tout mon coeur : I love you too, with all my heart.  
> Toi aussi, lapin : you too, bunny.  
> Wish: it's England attempt to say wesh (french slang for yeah)  
> Ferme ta gueule et joue: shut up and play.  
> Ils ne changeront jamais ces deux-là : They'd never change, don't they?


End file.
